


Punch

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [35]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Monologue, Multi, Past Violence, Prompt Fill, Screenplay/Script Format, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Despite their similarities, the Brilliant Kid and his boyfriend’s attempts at coming out couldn’t be more different.[Prompt 35 – Punch]





	Punch

_The Brilliant Kid addresses the camera as he walks along a beautiful meadow. As he speaks, his background changes randomly. He is wearing a scarf patterned with the bisexual pride flag._

**Brilliant Kid** : Ain’t boyfriends brilliant? They’re like a girlfriend except they’re a boy, and your best mate so you’ve got loads in common, but you get to kiss them too. Fantastic! Kissing’s brilliant too, though sometimes it makes my lips go all swollen. But it’s still brilliant. Darren, my brilliant, fantastic, wonderful boyfriend is brilliant too! We’ve been going out for six months now, and it’s as brilliant as ever. I met Darren’s mam and dad last week, and Darren came out as gay. He was a bit worried, but they were fantastic! His mam really likes me. She said my hat’s brilliant. Darren was so happy; it was fantastic. I came out to my mam ages ago, and she accepted me once she knew what being bi means, which is brilliant, of course. But I held off telling Dad, ‘cause I was worried he’d be funny about it. But... ( _His voice starts to waver_ ) I decided to tell him yesterday. And he looked at me funny and said—

_Cut to the Rubbish Dad, stood at a rubbish tip._

**Rubbish Dad** : Poofters make rubbish sons!

_Cut back to the Brilliant Kid. He looks tense, and isn’t smiling anymore._

**Brilliant Kid** : And then he hit me ‘round the head. And he called me a ‘fairy’ and said I can’t come ‘round for Christmas anymore. ( _Sighs_ ) So, yeah... that didn’t go too well. Darren said I can come to his house for Christmas, but it’s not quite the same.

_He sighs and wipes his eyes on his sleeve. He smiles weakly._

**Brilliant Kid** : But at least I’ve got Darren. He’s brilliant.


End file.
